


Clutch Down, Brake

by Ad_Astra



Series: Adrenaline Rush [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, implied seigou, of the highly unconventional and dangerous sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/pseuds/Ad_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You know, when you said you wanted to be a rebel and eschew safe sex, I thought you meant not wearing a condom.”</i><br/> <br/>On top of a thirty-degree hill, engine idling, gear shift in neutral and handbrake up, Rin asks to test Makoto’s ability to handle the first gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch Down, Brake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/gifts).



> I wasn’t about to write this fic until after I’ve finished Denial, but my fellow MakoRin writer and good friend Isuilde gave me MakoRin fluff for my birthday so it’s only fitting that I give her porn for hers, much in the same way I write Rin-angst when she writes Makoto-angst, ~~such is the vicious cycle of our relationship.~~ So yeah, Belated Happy Birthday Isu!  <3 Sorry I'm late but I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> Other notes: This fic is set 7 years in the future, where Makoto and Rin live together. Set in the same fic-verse as [Your Body is Map of Sin (And I, Your Cartographer).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1048607)

Their clothes are still damp from the late night shower when Rin orders Makoto to park Seijuuro’s Subaru Forester on the top of a deserted hill, gear shift in neutral, engine idling, handbrake up. The panoramic moon roof is open, lunar light shining down on them from above, laying a sheet of silver on everything around them.

“Here?” Makoto asks, surprised, when Rin swings a foot over the gear shift, steps on the seat adjuster and pushes Makoto’s seat back to the farthest point.

“Here,” Rin answers, and climbs over the gear shift to straddle Makoto’s lap.

*

Last Sunday 6:30 AM. Shoulder, National Highway Route 178. Navy blue Subaru Forester 2.5 Premium, with 168 KM on the odometer.

_“This is it Tachibana,” Seijuuro says, as he buckles up, moving the passenger seat back and reclining a bit, relaxing. “Last day to learn how to handle Matsuoka's other stick shift.”_

_Makoto laughs a little at Seijuuro's joke, despite the bad case of nerves he's currently feeling. “Yeah,” he mumbles, as he shifts in his seat, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly (two and ten o’clock position). He tries to acquaint himself with the idea of actively using all four of his limbs in operating a vehicle on a more or less regular basis from now on. It's not like he doesn't know how to drive stick, but after being used to Haru’s automatic Civic for so long (he’s the usual driver whenever the three of them go out, because Rin hated driving with a “slushbox,” and Haru’s lazy roadside manner drives Rin up the wall), he isn’t too confident in his standard-transmission driving skills._

_But Rin has been pleading for a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo for their first car purchase since forever, and Makoto can't find it in his heart to deny him, never mind the steep price and the fact that he can't think of any instances short of the zombie apocalypse where a 291 horsepower engine would be useful. Makoto would have much preferred a pick-up truck for heavy-duty lifting purposes or a multi-seater SUV for group excursions. But then Rin looked like his heart would break when Makoto hesitated after listening to Rin extol the virtues of the Evo and how it’s perfect for the fast-paced lifestyle of their young adult years, and did he mention that "it’s a really fucking hot car that makes my Y-chromosome so horny, driving it could constitute as mild foreplay, so really Makoto, think of the wonders it would do for your sex life."_

_He really should stop capitulating to Rin’s whims, but he relented eventually, though he only agreed on the basic 5-speed manual model, the most affordable version of the line, which Rin didn’t object to._

_This of course, necessitates a refresher course on the manual transmission on Makoto’s end, to which Seijuuro gladly volunteered for, much to his surprise. Makoto suspects it's likely a bid to get back on Rin’s good side, seeing as Seijuuro just dropped the bomb about his intentions to take Rin’s sister as his lawfully wedded wife three days ago._

_It's the fifth day of his refresher course, and Seijuuro deems him good enough to handle the national highway AND his brand new car. Makoto thinks Seijuuro’s faith in him is flattering; but the pressure that comes with it, not so much._

_Seijuuro pushes the button for the sun roof, letting the balmy morning air in, and plugs in his MP3 player in the glove compartment’s USB Port. Clearly, he's expecting this whole enterprise to be a total joyride. Makoto swallows, suddenly feeling nervous. Seijuuro doesn't seem to notice Makoto’s jitters, and finishes off the last of his road trip preparations, placing two cans of soda into the cooling holders._

_Pleased at his handiwork, he leans back against his seat, and turns his head towards Makoto, his grin as bright and dazzling as the sun slowly making its way up the sky._

_“Are you ready?”_

*

“I thought you said you’re going to test my first gear game.”

“I will,” Rin answers, and does a little wriggling to get more comfortable. Makoto should probably be asking what part of practising clutch hanging entails crowding in the driver’s seat, but then all words die in his mouth, when he notices that Rin’s slipping one leg from his shorts, and he also appears to be wearing no underwear whatsoever.

“Rin, what are you doing?”

Rin is looking at Makoto like he’s edible, which is both arousing and troubling given the current situation. “I’m getting ready,” he all but purrs, and reaches for Makoto’s zipper.

*

_“Matsuoka made the practical choice you know,” Seijuuro says and Makoto wants to stare long and hard at him and ask in what way, is a car that is one half engine anyway a practical investment. “Manual transmission cars are generally cheaper to maintain and usually provide better gas mileage.”_

_Makoto forces a tight smile and nods. Seijuuro is right about the second one at least. He has heard the same speech from Rin to be perfectly honest. A shared enthusiasm for cars and swimming, and an affinity for over-achievement are the only things Rin has in common with Seijuurou, and they have been instrumental in convincing Rin that his sister isn’t making a terrible mistake in terms of choosing life partners._

_A foreign sportscar zooms past them, and Makoto reminds himself that he woke up at the ungodly hour of 6 AM to practice highway driving, and not to receive another manual vs automatic transmission lecture, because lord knows how many times he's already heard Rin harp about it (usually to Haru, though it's always an unsuccessful endeavor because Haru prefers the easier option, even if Makoto has no doubt he'd be natural at driving the traditional way).  He takes a deep breath and goes through the usual safety precautions— mirror checks, seat adjustment, seatbelt, testing the clutch resistance, and other things._

_Seijuuro makes an impatient noise beside him. “Enough. Start the engine, Tachibana,” he instructs, giving Makoto an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Let’s get this thing going.”_

*

“Let’s get you warmed up first,” Rin whispers, and kisses him.

Rin’s left knee is jammed between the door and the edge of the seat, while his right is pressed between the hand brake and the other edge of the seat. It couldn’t be too comfortable surely, but Rin doesn’t seem the slightest bit troubled. His mouth is hot on Makoto’s, and Makoto responds automatically, pressing forward, his hands finding their familiar place on the blades of Rin’s hips.

There’s a very distinct satisfaction in kissing Rin when he’s like this; it’s not so much affection, as an equally fevered response to Makoto’s intensity, teeth and tongue in counter attack.

(It hasn’t always been this way. Rin’s first teenage kisses were awkward, more emotion than finesse, but he was earnest and had a single-minded drive to become better, and Makoto was a patient teacher.)

Now, Rin kisses the way he lives his life, with a seemingly headstrong confidence; when he’s like this, Makoto kisses back in the same way he swims— that is, powerful, pushing back. He doesn’t know what Rin’s trying to do now, but it’s difficult to care about such banalities when Rin is perfect and hard against him, his powerful thighs almost white under the moonlight. Makoto can’t resist, slides his hands down to rest on them, fingers spread out as he rubs, feeling the corded muscles beneath the smooth expanse of skin. Rin smiles against his lips, and deepens the kiss, licking into Makoto’s mouth, one hand twisted in Makoto’s hair, the other gripping Makoto’s shirt.

When Rin pulls away, Makoto realizes that his shirt buttons are all undone. “I still don’t know how you do that,” he admits, arching, his shirt slipping off one shoulder, giving Rin more access to his skin.

“Trade secret,” Rin answers, and accepts Makoto’s wordless invitation, biting down lightly on the junction between Makoto’s neck and shoulder. The pinpricks of pleasure-pain go straight to Makoto’s cock, and just like that, he’s hard and straining against his pants.

Rin notices and he smirks, triumphant. He wastes no time and reaches down, drawing Makoto’s cock out of the convenient slit on his boxers, his warm fingers curling around Makoto’s length with practiced ease. Makoto lets out a quiet moan, when Rin gives it a couple of strokes, thumb pressing at the sensitive patch of skin beneath the head.

*

_At 6:30 AM, there aren't too many cars out, something that Makoto’s mildly grateful for, as they coast along the national highway, cruising at a steady 70 KPH, opting for more ambitious speeds once they pass the mountainside blind curve that has been the site of several car accidents in the past._

_Makoto fears his cautiousness will disappoint Seijuuro, but Seijuuro appears not to mind this decision at all. “Safety first,” he says, nodding, as said mountain road looms ahead of them._

*

“Are you sure you don’t want to do this in the backseat?” Makoto asks nervously, biting his lip as Rin paws at Makoto’s pockets before finding what he’s looking for.

“I’m sure,” Rin answers, as he rips the condom packet open with his teeth and goes about the usual preparations.

“What about—“

“I already prepared myself earlier, in the shower,” Rin interrupts impatiently.

Makoto looks incredulously at him. “So you _planned_ this?”

Rin grins, all teeth and lips, almost feral. “Maybe,” he teases, as he raises his knees and assumes the position.

*

_“That’s it, nice, real smooth. Matsuoka’s gonna be proud of you,” Seijuuro comments, when Makoto accelerates as the car cruises along the curve on the road, the turn going smooth and steady, perfectly in control._

_“It’s just driving along a curve,” Makoto mutters, though he reddens slightly at the praise. Rin corrected his driving habits long ago, schooling Makoto on the instances where accelerating provide sbetter car control than braking, with driving along a curve being one of them._

_“Yes, driving. That’s the keyword here really.” Seijuuro leans back against his seat and takes a drink from his can of rootbeer. “Automatic cars are more piloting than driving if you ask me.”_

_Makoto thinks that's a rather condescending statement but he isn't the car expert here, so he simply raises an eyebrow. “Why so?”_

*

Rin grunts and pushes down, the blunt tip of Makoto’s cock slipping in, and Makoto sucks in a breath. He can’t believe he’s doing this— having sex in Seijuurou’s new car, in the freaking driver’s seat of all things, while parked on top of a hill. Rin's knees clench around Makoto’s hips, as he adjusts, one hand gripping Makoto’s shoulder, the other one clasping the hand brake. The car seat has been reclined 50% of the way, making Makoto lean back at an angle allowing him to just see past the windshield, over Rin's shoulder, and accommodate Rin on top of him. Still, it's a difficult position, and incredibly cramped, but Rin is flexible as a cat and somehow they manage. 

Then Rin lowers himself down and takes the hand brake with him.

The car instantly rolls backwards and Rin swears up a storm, as Makoto’s right leg moves to slam on the brakes.

“What are you doing?” he asks, heart thundering in his chest, as he brings up the handbrake.

“Don’t use the brakes,” Rin hisses, his hand wrapping around Makoto’s wrist.

Makoto stares at Rin, waiting for the other shoe to drop, until he realizes, with a sudden illuminating clarity, that Rin is actually being _serious._

“But... we’re going to roll down,” he says.

“No you won’t. Balance between the clutch and gas.”

“While fucking?”

Rin’s smile is the epitome of challenge. “Yes.”

Makoto actually feels his jaw drop and he makes no move to close it. There are many ways to respond to this situation, the first and foremost being “You’re insane.” Another would be “Gou is going to kill us for doing this to Seijuuro’s car.” He surprises himself when all that comes out of him is: “We’re going to kill the clutch.”

“It’s brand new; I doubt we can scratch it,” Rin says dismissively. “You said you’ve mastered first gear. Prove it.”

Makoto gapes at him. “Can’t I prove it without you on top of me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Makoto carefully takes stock of the situation. It’s 1:17 in the morning, they’re on a deserted road, their only light source is the full moon and Rin wants to do questionable and pornographic acts in his soon-to-be brother-in-law’s new car. He remembers his resolve to stop giving in to Rin's fanciful whims, and tries harder. “Rin, we’re on a public road.”

“No one passes here at this time of night,” Rin answers, as if he’s been expecting this question. “Trust me, I’ve timed this perfectly.”

“This is Seijuuro’s car,” Makoto says, feeling like Rin needs to be reminded of this crucial fact.

Rin snorts. “Mikoshiba just asked my sister to marry him. I think taking his new car for a spin is more than fair trade for my approval.”

“This is more than just taking the car for a spin though.”

“Minor detail. I’ve always wanted to try this, and the Forester has a 10-way power driver’s seat.”

Makoto can feel his defenses already crumbling - he's always been terrible at things involving attrition, situations where the outcome is determined by whether or not Makoto can hold out longer than Rin can keep trying to break through to him. “You know, back in the clubhouse, when you said you wanted to be a rebel and eschew safe sex, I honestly thought you meant not wearing a condom.”

“I thought we’d do some variety,” Rin says, and rolls his hips against Makoto’s, earning him a low, appreciative groan. “Come on, we’ve never had car sex before.”

“I was hoping to do that in our own car, preferably not on the driver’s seat.”

“Me too, but let’s make the first one memorable.”

“Rin, this is dangerous," Makoto pleads. It’s still not enough to convey the full expanse of how crazy this whole proposal is, and how much trouble they can get in if things go wrong, but Makoto’s exhausted pretty much any other reason that might appeal to Rin’s rationality. 

“You can do this,” Rin insists. “Besides, I can just easily pull up the handbrake. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Makoto swallows nervously. “You’re asking me to balance a car while having sex.” Rin is supposed to be the smarter person between the two of them; how does it not occur to him that this idea is anything less than five kinds of insane?

Shockingly enough, Rin appears to find this concept extremely appealing. “Yeah.”

Makoto doesn't know what to do anymore, and he knows that Rin can sense it, like a shark smelling blood, and he pushes just a little harder, wiggling his hips, and resting his forehead against Makoto’s.

“Come on, Makoto," he coaxes, one errant forefinger lightly scraping against the hard nub of Makoto's left nipple, making Makoto suck in a breath. This is so _unfair;_ there should be a law against asking favours in the middle of intercourse, for it compromises one's mental faculties a good deal. "I won’t ask it of you if I don’t believe you can do it.”

“Yeah but—“

“—Don’t you trust me?”

It’s the oldest trick in the book. If Rin can manipulate Haru with a challenge, he baits Makoto with a question of trust, knowing Makoto will do anything to show how much faith he has in Rin. Even if it means saying yes to downright suicidal ideas like this one.

“Makoto,” Rin urges, and his voice is almost a whine, low and urgent, a tone he only uses when he wants something and cannot accept no for an answer. “Come _on._ ”

Against all sense and reason, Makoto finds himself actually _considering_ it.

Seijuuro taught him the basics. There’s driving exams, and there’s fucking his boyfriend while balancing an SUV, on a 30 degree hill without using any brakes. It’ll be a miracle if he survives, but hey, if he does, he gets to add another checked item to his bucket screw list, and leave no doubt about his uncanny ability to perform under extreme pressure..

Still, Makoto attributes it to an early-morning lapse of judgment when he hears himself saying, “Alright.”

He slides his right foot over the throttle, simultaneously thrusting up, making Rin gasp softly. “Ready when you are,” he murmurs, and shifts to first gear.

Pleased, Rin rolls his hips. “Good,” he says, and pushes the handbrake down.

*

_“Because it’s all about having control, Tachibana,” Seijuuro answers, before meeting Makoto’s eyes and grinning. “You think for the car. You don’t let the car think for you.”_

*

Makoto doesn’t know how he’s even hard, but he is probably bolstered by the thrill of doing this so out in the open, under extreme pressure. Rin’s knees dig into the leather of the seat, as fucks himself on Makoto’s cock, careful not to put any weight on Makoto’s thighs. It leaves Makoto frustrated, hunger curling tight in his belly, because this is not enough (it hardly ever is), the sight and feel of Rin filling his senses, wrapping around his mind like an addiction, and he wants, he _needs_ more.

“Your cock’s so big, I can fuck myself on it without putting weight on your legs,” Rin whispers, dirty and blunt, panting.

That does not help Makoto’s self control at all, and sure enough, his left foot jerks, and the car rolls halfway down the hill before Makoto could make it come to a stop again, engine revving loudly at the uneven clutch, before he restores the balance.

 _"God,_ Rin,” Makoto gasps, and summons all his force of will to keep the tips of his feet moving. The engine whines in uneven, low pitched intervals, accompanying the sound of Rin keening against him, taking charge of his own pleasure and Makoto’s, as he moves, the effect of all that leg muscle training being painstakingly apparent now, his movements precise and exquisitely in-control.

*

_“Less parts and simpler mechanics mean more human involvement,” Seijuuro explains. “For example, without a torque converter that constantly pushes the car forward, you can brake more gently—“_

 

*

Rin licks at his favourite spot, the small tattoo of an orca behind Makoto’s ear, tracing it with the tip of his tongue, his motions surprisingly gentle and slow for such a high-pressure situation.

Makoto’s left foot jerks at the sudden jolt of sensation, when Rin squeezes around him, and the car rolls down several metres. “My bad,” he gasps, straining to keep the balance, as Rin does his very best to make him lose it. His hands clutch around Rin’s hips in a bruising grip, having been forced there by Rin to keep him from grabbing the handbrake, as he goes back to concentrating on keeping the two of them alive.

He doesn’t know how he’s doing it, but he’s doing it—it’s difficult and he feels like he’s going insane, but he’s _actually doing it_. He’s maybe driven by challenge, because Rin’s the type of person who provokes the inner competitiveness in anyone; maybe he’s driven by his unflagging trust in Rin, or maybe he’s driven by the sheer thrill of doing something so dangerous. Whatever it is that’s driving him though, it’s doing a good job, fooling him into believing that there is nothing bad about this, because sex with Rin can never be a bad thing; they’re young and maybe a little reckless and that is perfectly _okay._

*

_“—and shift when you want to, at the RPM you can set.“_

 

*

“Let me set the pace, Makoto,” Rin instructs, as he cants his hips as close to Makoto’s as possible. “You concentrate on keeping us from crashing.”

“Tall order— oh god Rin, we’re going to die.”

“Trust me,” Rin answers, and he sounds so sure, so confident, Makoto can’t _not_ believe him even if he tried. “This won’t be like anything you’ve ever had before.”

“I can see that,” Makoto grits out, straining at the effort of keeping this up. It’s a cool 16 degrees outside, but there are several beads of sweat rolling down his neck, which Rin quickly licks away. 

“Do you, now?” Rin challenges, teeth grazing along the curve of Makoto’s neck. “Do you know what’s going to happen?”

“Yeah. I’ll fail and lose the balance, we’ll crash down and I’ll ruin the clutch.”

“Not exactly,” Rin answers with a short laugh. He leans back, and for a moment, Makoto fears he’ll accidentally set the car horn off, but Rin just stretches up, the top of his head brushing past the open moon roof. For a few seconds, Makoto is blown away by how beautiful Rin is, moonlight making the scarlet of his eyes glitter beneath the fall of his hair, bruised red lips curved and almost feline.

“You’ll pull this off,” Rin whispers, rocking against him once, his cock pressing against Makoto’s stomach. Makoto is brought back to reality, with the sudden shaky movement of the car, and he instinctively fights to keep the balance. “You’ll lose that fear.”

“And when that happens…” Rin leans forward, and mouths the cartilage of Makoto’s ear, his voice husky and filled with promise. ” _I’ll_ crash down and ruin _you._ ”

*

_“When the engine reaches a certain RPM range, you’ll feel the engine coming alive, which means you’ve hit the point in the powerband where the power curve gets more aggressive,” Seijuuro says, eyeing the tachometer, which has just reached 3000 RPM. “With a manual transmission, your car can stay in that range, even when you upshift to a higher gear.”_

*

Rin pushes a slow circle against Makoto’s hips, his cock dragging along Makoto’s abs, leaving wet tracks along the ridges. “Move the car back towards the top of the hill,” he orders, and slides up, so that only the tip of Makoto’s cock is inside him, allowing Makoto marginally more room to maneuver.

Keeping the car from rolling down is hard enough, but actually moving up and _forward?_ Rin is pretty much asking for the _impossible._ Makoto’s certain he has endured training practices more exhausting than this, but he nods anyway, because Rin has a way of making the impossible sound attainable, and so does what he’s told, slides his foot from the clutch, simultaneously depressing the accelerator a quarter of an inch. The car lurches forward, but Makoto, slowly and steadily, makes the car crawl back up.

“Good job,” Rin purrs, and sinks back down.

*

_“That is called the sweet spot of the engine,” Seijuuro continues. He gently taps Makoto’s wrist, and Makoto briefly takes his eyes off the road to glance at him, immediately seeing the subtle challenge in Seijuuro’s gaze._

_“Now, find it.”_

*

“There, oh god, oh fuck,” Rin breathes, and Makoto nearly loses the balance again, almost undoing his progress, with the way Rin clenches so deliciously around him. The car gives an angry rumble, jerking forward twice, after Makoto nearly kills the engine when his left foot slides slightly off the clutch. He manages to catch it in time, pressing down on the clutch as Rin keeps pressing down on him.

“Rin,” Makoto whispers, low and desperate, wanting nothing more than to push Rin’s hips down and drive himself up to the hilt. “Rin _please_.”

“You’re amazing, Makoto,” Rin says, face flushed, breathing heavily from the effort of keeping his weight off Makoto’s legs. “Just get us back to the top okay? I promise you, it will be _worth_ it.”

*

_Makoto barely understands the technical jargon Seijuuro's spouting, but he can feel Seijuuro's excitement and it is _infectious_ ; he suddenly finds himself with a burning desire to respond to the challenge. They're going at 90 KPH already, scenery whipping past them like a series of paintings blurred around the edge. Suddenly filled with a rare confidence, he lifts his left hand off the wheel, and rests it on the gear shift, still set in fifth gear, and presses a little bit more on the gas. The car’s roar increases in crescendo, as the tachometer needle shoots to 4000 RPM. He can feel it, the thrum of power, rising to an invisible zenith he can almost taste._

*

Finally, the car’s back on top of the hill, after an effort of herculean proportions on Makoto’s end.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Rin whispers, as he stops completely, allowing Makoto to make his move.

“Oh thank god,” Makoto groans, as he shifts to neutral and brings up the handbrake in record time. The pressure that has been denying him the full potential of sensation has finally been lifted, and Makoto wastes no time grabbing Rin’s hips and thrusting up, as Rin pushes down, and Makoto could almost cry at the brutal pleasure knifing through his brain at the sheer force of it.

It barely even registers to him when Rin reclines the driver's seat even further, until he looks up and sees the moon from his position directly beneath the open roof, interspersed by the vision of Rin’s face, eyes screwed shut in blind pleasure, mouth open, sweat gleaming at the hollow of his throat, as they rock against each other.

Makoto can feel his orgasm building slowly, and decides to do his part for Rin, fingers curling around Rin’s cock, quick short strokes that has Rin leaning forward, murmuring his appreciation against Makoto’s lips, as he pushes into the circle of Makoto’s hand. Makoto closes his eyes, as he revels in this beautiful, unstoppable moment in their fucking- hips moving in sync, their mouths fused together, all power and frenetic energy, furiously bringing each other towards sweet release.

Then without warning, Rin breaks the momentum, and crashes down, _hard_ , forcibly stopping Makoto from thrusting up, his hand flying to the right as it grasps the handbrake…

...and pushes it back down.

The car instantly rolls backwards and Makoto’s brain, still locked in a haze of pleasure, fails to register this for a second- that is, before survival instinct takes over, his right foot blindly reaching for the accelerator, only to hear the angry roar of an engine being revved without an engaged gear (they're on neutral, how could he forget) and then goes on to realize that Rin's weight on his thighs is keeping both his feet away from the brakes.

They're rolling down at breakneck speed and Makoto is certain they’re going to die, and he and Rin will be known as poster children of why car sex is a fucking terrible idea and dear god how is he still hard, why is Rin not stopping, is that a tree he sees in the rear view mirror—

Rin pulls the hand brake up, the car comes to a lurching stop, and fueled by adrenaline and the sudden tightness around him,  Makoto lets Rin swallow his scream, as his world shakes, the stars in the sky bursting behind his eyelids, his orgasm hurtling out of him in a fiery blaze.

*

_“The best thing about driving a manual?” Seijuuro asks, as the speedometer registers 100 KPH, at 4000 RPM._

_Makoto is fascinated by the effortless way his limbs move as he finally upshifts—releasing the gas briefly with his right foot, fully depressing the clutch with his left, his left hand selecting the sixth gear, and then simultaneously releasing the clutch and stepping down on the gas. And Seijuuro’s right, the rev meter doesn’t drop below 2500 RPM, and Makoto feels thrilled with the sense of power it gives him, velocity controlled through his fingertips._

_“It’s more fun,” Makoto answers, grinning as he speeds down the highway, the sun in his face and the wind in his hair._

*

It could have been seconds, or minutes, Makoto doesn’t really care at this point, but eventually, the world comes back to focus, and he blearily opens his eyes to see Rin lifting himself off of him. The sudden loss of Rin’s tight heat breaks him out of his syrup-slow haze, and he blinks, barely aware of the sticky mess smeared on his shirt and chest. He glances at the rearview mirror and sees tree bark.

“Did we hit something?”

“Nope. Are you kidding me, there’s a good 3 inches away,” Rin replies, before wrinkling his nose as he ties up the condom, and stuffs it in one of the empty plastic cups.

Three inches away is nowhere near a respectable distance, but at this point, Makoto will take any distance between the car’s glossy paint job and any solid object with sufficient destructive capabilities if it means not having to explain to Seijuuro why they totaled his car within two weeks of its purchase. He closes his eyes, leans back, heartbeat still pounding away, one hand running through his hair. “I thought we were going to die.”

“Heh.” Rin stretches his leg over the gear shift and somehow manages to get back to the passenger side in one smooth motion. “Puts a new spin on orgasm being the “little death huh?”

Makoto groans. “How can you be making jokes at a time like this?”

Rin rolls his eyes. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing. That was one of the best ten minutes of my life.”

Makoto’s eyes fly open at that. “That was just ten minutes?!” he cries out, as he checks the clock, and true enough, it reads 01:27. No way. The clock has to be broken, or reconfigured to some extreme case of time dilation; there’s absolutely no way all that impossible clutch hanging lasted only a measly ten minutes when Makoto felt like it took away _years_ from his life.

“Wow, way to miss the point,” Rin mutters, pouting a little. When Makoto doesn’t reply, he huffs and looks away, the pout curling into a scowl.  “And yes, it was just ten minutes. I know the car’s brand new but even _I_ don’t want to ride the clutch any longer than that.”

“Right,” Makoto says distractedly. “The clutch.”

Rin glares at Makoto for a few more seconds, before sighing and slumping down. “Do you really think it was bad?”

Makoto senses the lingering notes of resentment hidden beneath the gruffness of Rin’s tone, and immediately feels guilty. “Oh no Rin. Believe me, bad is not the word for it,” he hastily says, reaching over and taking Rin’s hand. “I mean, god, that was….“

“Mindblowing?”

Makoto smiles wryly. “I was going for a cross between exhilarating and earth-shattering, but yeah okay, that works too.”

That seems to sufficiently appeal to Rin’s ego because he brightens up. “There’s an offroad parking space over there behind that swath of sakura,” he points out, and looks at Makoto meaningfully.

“But I can barely feel my legs,” Makoto grumbles, but grudgingly returns the driver's seat to its original position all the same. Under Rin’s watchful eye, he manages to scrounge up enough mobility to manuever the car forward without the usual backward lurch, despite starting uphill. Within seconds, he’s parked the car under a canopy of cherry blossom trees, the cool spring breeze filtering through the open moon roof, filling the car with subtle notes of fragrance, the kind that Rin loves.

He pulls up the handbrake and kills the ignition. Rin wastes no time grabbing the plastic cup containing the evidence of their little tryst, and gets out of the car, presumably to dispose of it post-haste. Makoto stays where he is for a bit, leaning his forehead on the steering wheel, attempting to gather his bearings. Vaguely, he realizes his stomach is still dripping with Rin’s cum, but he can’t bring himself to care much. The adrenaline rush hasn’t faded yet.

He hears the rear gate opening and a few seconds after, his own door swings open from the outside, and a towel is thrown at him.

“You’re a mess,” Rin says.

“And whose fault is that?” Makoto retorts, grimacing as he wipes himself down. “Did we get anything on the seat?”

Rin shrugs. “Doesn’t matter, I’m going to return it with new seat covers anyway, sort of like a 'congratulations on your engagement' gift.”

Yeah, Rin totally planned this, of that there can be no doubt now.

Makoto gingerly steps out of the car, his knees still wobbling. Rin goes back to the rear gate and emerges with a couple of drinks. He tosses one to Makoto, who catches it effortlessly. Makoto walks towards the back, ducks under the door, and sits on the edge of the trunk, the car dipping a little at his weight. Rin joins him but opts to merely stand within reaching distance. For a few seconds, neither of them speak, the sound of rustling leaves and the quiet gulping of drinks filling the air. If anyone were to pass by the road and somehow catch sight of them, all they’d see are two young men enjoying drinks off the roadside, watching the stars.

“Seriously Rin, that was really dangerous,” Makoto says after he’s finished half his soda. “And crazy. And Ridiculous. Ridiculously crazy dangerous even.”

Rin glances sideways at him. “But you enjoyed it.”

Makoto hides his smile with another gulp. He couldn’t deny it. Who would’ve thought that the potential of getting into a really humiliating car accident could give him the most phenomenal orgasm ever. “Gou-chan’s going to kill us if she finds out though,” he says instead.

“So don’t tell her,” Rin says, shrugging.

“She’s going to find out, with her woman’s intuition or something,” Makoto points out. He pokes Rin playfully on the side. “If she does, I’m telling her it was your idea. Because it is.”

“Mm, point taken. Let’s treat her to something as a pre-emptive measure.”

“What, like a ‘Sorry for defiling your fiance’s new car; here, have some cake?”

Rin scowls and kicks at a rock at his feet. “Fine, we’ll get her a box of cherry tarts, and a couple’s spa treatment.”

“Yeah, from that fancy hotel spa,” Makoto agrees. “The one that has custom scent oils.”

Rin grumbles something in English which Makoto’s meager translations skills interpret as “why are we indulging that insufferable bastard so much” which is kind of hilarious, considering what the two of them just did in said insufferable bastard’s new car, but he’s learned long ago that Rin’s apologies come in different, unconventional forms.

Rin takes another long gulp of his sports drink and nudges him with his foot. “But you felt really good afterwards right?” he asks, not letting up on the subject.

Makoto smiles, giving in. “Alright fine,” he admits. “I did.”

Rin flashes him another smug grin, looking pleased with himself. “You're sure you've gotten the hang of first gear already? We could go for a second try.”

Makoto throws Rin an exasperated look. “Rin I just managed to fuck you while balancing a car on a hill, without using any brakes," he points out.

“Fair enough.” Rin smirks, tosses his drink into a nearby trash can, and goes around back to the front passenger side, moving some items from it into the as-of-yet folded rear passenger seat, before going back around towards the trunk, his leisurely gait brimming with purpose. Makoto shivers, suddenly getting the feeling that this isn’t over yet.

“Well, I for one, want another go,” Rin says, as he steps closer, and lays his palms flat on Makoto’s chest.

Makoto groans. “Rin come on, you can't possibly expect me to—“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Rin has kicked his feet out from under him and simultaneously shoved him into the spacious cargo area.

The back of Makoto’s head slams against a conveniently placed throw pillow, narrowly missing the metal frames of the flat-folded rear passenger seats. Mildly disoriented, he looks up and sees Rin’s face by the door, haloed by the light of the full moon, throwing Makoto a smouldering look that promises (more) wicked things in Makoto’s immediate future.

“This time, I’ll drive,” Rin declares, and climbs in.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters’ opinions do not reflect the author’s opinions on driving an automatic (although yes, while I also drive stick and personally prefer it to an automatic, I don’t think one is superior over the other). I am neither a car nor driving expert; my working knowledge on the motorist topics touched in this fic hail from a combination of casual consultation with car-crazy male friends (choice of car suitable for driver’s seat shenanigans), personal experience (practicing first gear and clutch control on a sharp hill, though of course, minus the sex), and relevant web articles (for the technical jargon). 
> 
> Other things: 100 KPH is the speed limit in national highways in Japan, so I had to be conservative. 
> 
> Lastly, if you’re driving a standard-transmission car, please do not do this. The prolonged clutch hanging I mean, I don’t really care if you have sex in the driver’s seat.


End file.
